1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus, and more specifically to an imaging lens used in electronic cameras, such as digital cameras, surveillance cameras, and the like, and an imaging apparatus equipped with the imaging lens.
2. Background Art
As imaging lenses used in imaging devices, including video cameras and electronic still cameras, that use image sensors as the recording media, such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), and the like, those described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-145586, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-102863, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-316398 have been proposed.